Application of mortar or other rehabilitation materials on the inside of concrete or metal pipes, other concrete or other surfaces to be remediated often takes too much time, the equipment is too expensive, and current processes fail to provide a satisfactory product. Similar issues may present themselves when such pipe is formed of corrugated metal or other metal pipes, or any other pipe surface. The issues may range from full structural failure, partial structural failure, cracks, exfiltration of materials from the pipe, infiltration of materials into the pipe, separation of joints, etc.
FIG. 13 depicts a typical spinner head assembly. As is shown in FIG. 13, a nozzle 700 spins about an axis 710, comprising a hose or other material delivery device. Upon delivery of material at a high speed, such material is preferably ejected at a high velocity from spinning head 720, including rear spinner disc 714, thus generating a material discharge point 712. Further shown is an air intake 730 and a spinner body 740. The air is used to spin the spinner head in a pneumatic fashion. The spinner head is preferably attached to a sled to position the spinner head at the correct point in the pipe. The sled also controls the movement of the spinner head parallel to the pipe. Such a system fails to provide a high velocity material discharge system, thus resulting in potentially uneven application of material,
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.